unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Gruntipedia:How to Edit
Welcome to Gruntipedia, whether you are new here, or a veteran user, I ask that you read this guide. The reason for this guide is to show you how to do correct edits. This guide is not meant to be insulting to you, I am not saying that you can not do edits. I am just saying that we need a set of “rules” so to speak. This guide assumes that you have good wiki skills, if you do not understand the basics of tags, links, and images, go here. Now I hope to also assume that you understand humo(u)r, if not please go here, and take the time to read it, and I also recommend that you also read this. I do touch on this in this guide but it would also be helpful if you were to read this guide on images. What We Need I would now like to thank you for reading all that, (if you did that is), now you might be noticing a pattern here, all of those guides were from Uncyclopeida, there is a reason for that, a reason that I will sum up in 3 words… :UNCYCLOPEDIA IS FUNNY! That is all. Right now Gruntipedia is about 6/10 on the funny scale. We need to fix that, we can fix this, and we WILL fix this. There is a checklist that I am going to make of things that we need. # Regular editors-I am not asking you to give your soul to me (that comes later) but if you make an article check up on it, if it is not going the way you wanted try to fix it! But if its going a different way but is still funny, don’t do anything. No article is “yours” (more on this later). # Wiki format-look at the links above for help. # Funny-again, refer to the links above. # Images-come on people, taking an image into MS paint, writing a word on it, then uploading it is NOT funny, again refer to the links above. Now lets say that you have a good idea, but don’t have a program such as Photoshop, or just is not good at said programs. I have a solution, send a link of the image to me, Blake, and what you want me to do with the image, and I will take care of it, now do remember I am human, I have a job, and I do take vacations. # Community-We need people who care about this site, we need people who bounce ideas off of each other, we have two places where we can do this, we have a forum, and we have a chat room. The forum is easy to find its in the community tab on the side of the page, and for the chat room, well that is a bit harder but worth it. First go to CG:IRC then pick #Gruntipedia as your channel, then pick your name, from there we can help you get start once in the chat room. # Good articles-This is a multipart item if you only read one item on this list READ THIS ONE ## Grammar, spelling, correct sentence structure, links, and punctuation. We need all of these things, I am going to quote from 2 (now deleted) articles- Commonly Asked Questions Q: Why did you delete/add a delete tag my article? :A: Most likely it was either crap, there we to many issues to fix and it would just be easier to delete. Don’t get offended, some of the articles that I have made have been deleted, sometimes an article just dies. Q: Why are you messing with ‘’’MY’’’ article? :A: Nothing here is “yours,” the second you put something on the internet it is public domain, and anyone can edit it. Q: You can’t ban me for what I write, I live in/the site is American, and I have freedom of speech here. :A: STFU and GTFO, you have no rights on the internet. Here the admins are God, judge, jury, and executioner, and your head is on our chopping block. In reality I am the only (active) American admin. In Closing If you have any questions or comments please let me know. I would love to hear from you, just please no 1337, no flames (remember I am now an admin), and no IP users, its free to make an account so do it. '''"When in doubt, flee" 01:27, March 15, 2016 (UTC)'''